Hungry
by Overripe
Summary: Naminé was born from Sora's body and soul and Kiari's heart. The orginization feeds her, but not enough, they neglect her and she wants comfort. She doesn't know who she is and only he can tell her. Nami/Zexi Kairi BASHING Slight Axel/nami
1. Prolouge

"_Naminé was born when Sora stabbed himself with __Ansem's__ keyblade in order to restore Kairi near the end of__ Kingdom Hearts__. This made Naminé a very odd Nobody, born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body and soul" -Wikia_

Naminé didn't know how she was born. She couldn't remember a family or a childhood. Just Sora and Kiari and Riku. They were her everything. She didn't know how she knew their names, or how she knew their lives. All she knew was their faces, and darkness. It was all darkness.

Until they came all she knew was darkness. Just black. That is why she didn't know they were coming. They were dressed in black. For a countless amount of days she lay in the darkness awaiting meaning until a name that was raw and harsh to her virgin ears was called out. "Naminé" It had said.

That name had caused a reaction within herself. She realized that it belonged to her. It was hers. They led her through the darkness. She was grateful for them, they had taken her away from nothing and into bright light. She couldn't talk. She knew how, but it was all new to her. She wanted to meet Sora and Kairi and Riku so they could help her. She wanted them.

They told her she would see Sora. They brought her to the organization. They brought her to her home. They brought her to hell.

She hated Marluixa the worst. He looked after her. He made her life miserable. She ordered her to hurt Sora. But he convinced her that this was the best, and Kiari was just trying to keep Sora all to herself. How greedy was Kiari. How selfish. She got Sora all to herself without thinking. Kiari was the enemy.

Marluxa would hurt her. If she showed defiance he would hit her or kick her. She was left with small bruises. They reminded her of her art. One other thing that had meaning: Sora, and Art. Art meant Sora and Sora was a work of her art.

Naminé always sat in her room. She liked how it was hers. She could decorate it with sora. Was this an obsession? She didn't like what she was ordered to do, or did she.

She met other members, like Axel and Zexion and Larexene. Zexion was nice, he let her read. Reading was something she was proud of, how she could string words together. Axel always asked her is she had things memorized. He made her laugh. Larene always teased her and made her cry. Naminé hated crying, it made her face red and nose runny, then marluxia would hit her for slacking. They called her a witch because of what she could do. She guessed she was a witch, once who was all undesirable with pimples and green skin. She never had a mirror to look in to see herself.

This is how it went draw, tease, read, cry, hit. That is all life was, all life could be. Until she met Roxas.

* * *

**Thanks for your support. This is my first KH story, so please be nice. I love Naminé! Please review. Chapter 1 will be up soon.**


	2. Crying

**S**he was hungry.

It wasn't as though the organization was starving her, it was that she refused to eat it. Maybe some mind control toxin or poison was injected into it. Nothing edible was safe.

She'd wake up at night, hunger knawing out her insides and eating away at her brain and strength. At first, Namine ate, but soon felt suspicion when Marluxia's eyes darted towards her with every bite.

Of course the food they gave her was bland and sometimes moldy or not cooked thoroughly. She'd end up with cold mashed potatoes or one can of plain creamed corn. The tag would always be white, not interesting.

The organization never seemed so interested in her wants, but only theirs. She got food hopefully twice a day, but some days Maruxa would forget, and he would hurt her.

They never bothered to knock. A black portal materialized, sending swirling wisps around the room. Marluxia stepped out, his chin held high. He took a step into the room and saw the witch sitting at her long white table; her head slumped over a drawing, her blonde hair spilling over the table.

Her rail thin arms were wrapped around her insides. Hoping that if she waited long enough, a heart would start to thump inside her chest.

Marluxia held a small china plate with a heaping of bread and a block of cheese. Namine didn't look up. She didn't know if she had the strength to lift her head.

"Witch!" Marluxia barked, striding over to where she sat and grabbing her by the hair.

She barely registered the pain as her head snapped up. She opened her bleary eyes to stare apathetically at him "Where is your latest piece?" He said, his eyes scanning the room. "I need it to report." He growled. Just then, her stomach growled even louder.

Marluxia seemed to realize. "Eat witch! Eat! Do you think you can live? We will make you eat!" Marluxia grabbed open namine's jaw with his gloved hand and tried to shovel some bread in, but Namine was born from Kiari and Sora who both were spiteful at times. She bit down hard, Causing Marluxia to slap her across the face, dizzying her.

Tears came, even though she thought they were impossible considering how dehydrated she was. Marluxia tried again, this time succeeding. "Chew!" He ordered, and she obeyed, crying even louder, though tears had stopped coming.

Another portal appeared in their midst. Zexion stepped out, with his blue hair covering his eye and his tall always annoyed stature. "What is the all this racket?" He asked looking around. "I am trying to read!" That is when he saw Namine, eyes red and choking on the food which Marluxia was forcing down her throat.

"Marluxia…I can take it from here." He said hardly, trying not to show companion when this dangerous nobody was around.

Marluxia sneered, turning away. "Better be done with her when I come back." He snapped arrogantly before disappearing into the black portal.

Namine looked up at the new nobody. She knew he was nice, He had tought her to read, but she could only read small words, and had to sound them out like a kindergartener. He eyes watered and her face was ruddy, she looked away; embarrassed.

"Hey." Zexion said softly, walking slowly towards her. "It is okay now." He assured in a lullaby like voice. "You can look up."

Namine felt that she had a choice for once in her short life. He had said 'can'. Meaning she could choose. Namine looked up, whipping her eyes.

"Hey, hey, there is no need to cry, that man is gone now. You are safe." Namine's eyes bulged and on a sudden impulse she flung herself into his arms, sobbing harder. She was safe for the first time she could remember. She was safe with him. But most of the entirely she felt safe with him. Namine cried for some time, before hiccupping. Zexion rocked her like a child on his lap, whispering words of comfort.

Zexion didn't know why he was drawn to this girl who acted so naïve but held so much power and meaning. He was supposed to be uncaring nobody. Who read books and studied. But here he was soothing a witch.

Namie's face reddened when she realized what position she was in. Sora was hers, she couldn't like, or even feel for another person. She tried to squirm off his lap but he grabbed her waist. "hey, Marluxia is right. You are going to die if you don't eat your food. If you like, I could steal some extra portion of good tasting food for you." He didn't know why he was talking so quietly, or meaningfully. His own words surprised him. "But for now, please eat your food. I will step out for a bit if you like. He set her down gently on her feet, she was so light.

HE got up, eyes narrowing, and swept around the corner and into the darkness.

When he was gone, Namine began stuffing the food down, trying to fit as much into her mouth as possibly, tears salting the bread and she chewed, he aching stomach agreeing with the nutrients. As she swallowed, she took another bite, choking and wrenching.

Around the corner Zexion smiled in spite of himself, softly shutting the door. As he walked down the halls he imagined her smiling, and happy. But then he remembered where she was, and that image was replaced with red.

* * *

**TThanks for those 2 reviews THEY MEAN ALOT! you are the reason I keep writing. Any suggestions?**


	3. Hide and seek

**Hide and seek**

Red was a color Namine didn't like; although she had to use it to draw Sora's cloths. Kairi's hair was red, she didn't like red. Axel's hair was red, he was often understanding and nice. But also Cocky and shrewd. Namine didn't like red.

Red was the color she was using at the moment. But she was pressing hard with the crayon marked "Crimson velvet." All of her crayons had stupid elaborate names like "tropical peach" or "Avocado green". She was glad she could read the names. Some of the more complicated names like "Golden honey nut squash" she had trouble pronouncing. But none the less she understood letters,

She was drawing kairi. She hated Kari. She wanted to color "Blood red" all over her. Kairi just wanted Sora, she was greedy and selfish. Kairi had no use but to be the "Old friend" Namine's job was to change that. Once she went to castle Oblivion she would rid Sora of her.

She finished the hair and scrutinized the picture. Something familiar was in the lines of kairi's face. Though Namine had only seen her reflection in glasses of water and in the spoons and knifes, she guessed the looked similar. She bristled at the thought.

She knew Marluxia would be here to see if she was finished, so she quickly put the finishing touches on and erased some of the un-needed lines. There was kairi, and Sora, and Riku. But where was Namine? Where was herself, the little bird locked in the cage?

She acted on impulse. She drew herself as she knew. She made her little self link hands with Sora and smile. A true smile was drawn upon mini namine's face. Namine's eyes softened and she stroked the picture longingly. She put her thumb over kairi's face. Just her Sora and Riku. This is what she always wanted.

There was a sudden sound from behind her and she gasped, erasing herself quickly; leaving only a few imprinted color lines next to sora's awaiting hand. She quickly grabbed up a blue and colored the sky in where she had been moments before. Just like in real life, always alone.

She instantly knew it was Marluxia by the sound of his clever passive aggressive tone. "Let's see what we have here." He chimed, gliding over to look over Namine's shoulder. Namine tensed, not breathing. She supposed her heart would have stopped if she had one.

A few tense seconds passed before she heard him speak. "It is-acceptable." She grudgingly took the paper and folded it into his pocket. Marluxia surveyed the young witch closely. She shut her eyes hard and ground her teeth. Would he notice what she had done?

A sudden though came to her. She hadn't completely erased herself, some lines remained. This meant something. Maybe that she was within kairi. But that was stupid. She wasn't a ghost. She was only a nobody after all.

"Do you know what hide and seek is?" Marluxia said evenly. She turned to look at him slowly. His face was unreadable; stoic. Namine didn't respond.

"Answer me witch, or you will be sorry." He hissed menacingly, his eyes narrowing.

"N-no sir. I don't know." She stammered, looking at her sanded feet.

"Look at me witch." She glanced up. "We are going to play a game called hide and seek. It is where on person hides and the other goes and finds them. Would you like to play that game?" He inquired taking a step closer. Namine really wanted to say no, but she didn't really have a choice did she. She slowly nodded her head.

"Good." He purred satisfied, "I will let you out of this room and let you hide. And then witch, If you try to escape I will find you and make sure you don't again. So you will hide inside the castle, and you will be givin 60 seconds to hide." Namine's eyes widened. She had never been out of this room. When she needed to go to the bathroom, she would use the small door in the comer of the room which contained only a toilet, sink and small bath. When she had been brought here the darkness around her eyes hadn't lifted and all she saw was dark until she opened her eyes for the first time in this very room.

"Now, get up witch and we can start the game." Namine stood up shakily. He knees banging together. He put a hand on her shoulder. It felt heavy and unnatural. She shivered. He led her to the white door that was ever seldom used for the organization had portals to transport and god forbid they walk through doors.

With a swipe of his hand the door unlocked with a click. Several chains and metal clicks went off as the lock unlocked itself. She now knew she was well locked in.

Marluxia opened the door with his other hand. "You gave 60 seconds. Now go." He said.

Namine skirted down the dark hallway, feeling for walls or door knobs. She had never really run before so it tired her out in about 15 seconds, but she pushed herself running into a slightly lighter corridor after a crossroads. All the walls were barren. She counted out to 30 in her head. She had only 30 seconds left to hide.

She was terrified, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, though having no heart to support, it ran different, the adrenaline pumped a sudden urge of free whim. She wanted to escape.

She tore down another couple of passages rattling locked doors until she came to an opening where she dashed though a unlocked door into another set of passages.

These halls were well lighted and had odd symbols on their doors. She only had 10 seconds left so she took a couple of hesitant steps and grabbed door knobs. She was supposed when one opened. She had no real time to investigate. The room was large and dark was all she registered when she ran to another door in the room. She threw it open and shut it, locking the door.

She slid down, breathing hard and clutching her nonexistent looked around this new room. It was large and tiled white. She was in a bathroom and some odd looking device was there along with a toilet and sink. This room was fancy and clean that smelled of _pine-soal._

The thing that caught her eye was a large glass thing that reflected the image of the wall behind it. She slowly stood up, steadying herself and wobbled over to the mirror. She looked at herself clearly for the first time.

Her eyes were wide and blue with shock and her long hair was pale blonde and slightly messed up form running. Her face was tinged with pink from he fear and exercise. Her hand reached out for the glass and she stroked it gently. That was her, Namine.

At least two minutes had passed since she got her and panic set in. What was she to do? What if Marluxia never came for her and she starved to death? What if someone found her and brought her to him?

Namine sat down on the tiled floor and put her head between her knees. What ever was she going to do?

The catch was, the door knob rattled and namine almost screamed. It rattled again in frustration. She heard a sigh, and then the black swirls appeared right behind her causing her to jus pap and into the shower, hiding behind the curtain.

It was Zexion. He had unlocked the door. "Stupid locks." He whispered walking over tho the mirror. This may be her only chance. She snuck away form the shower silently and pounced into the portal before he had noticed.

In the blackness it was horror. She couldn't breath. But as soon as it started it ended. She was outside the door again. She heard water start and she assumed her was taking a bath until she heard a new noise, one of many droplets of water at once. This confused her but she didn't brew over this fact and she looked for another place to hide

She saw a bed, very unlike her own tiny one with one blanket and no pillows. This one was large and dark blue and green with pillows and blankets. She was suddenly dead tired. She didn't care if Marluxia or Zexion or even Larexen dound her as long as she could sleep in that bed.

Namine walked over and lay down, crawling under the surprisingly warm blanket and nodded off, not caring what the future held.

* * *

**Thank you so much reviewers! AND favoriter and alerters! I really apreciate the feed back about Marluxia. I hope you like his new outline!** **I hope to get a new chapter up every week. But it will be difficult in Febuary because I have vallyballa nd advanced thearter. I love you guys sooo much!**


	4. Shower

**OMG, I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I JUST FOUND THIS DOCUMENT I MY COMPUTOR AND WAS LIKE…OH SHIYYYT. I EWILL UPDQATE MORE I PROMIS AS LONG AS YOU STAY WITH MEEEEEEE DON'T KILL ME I UPDATED LIKE 4 MONTHS LATE! THIS IS VERY SHORT I REALLY WDEA**

* * *

Zexion stepped out of the steam, instantly colder. He longed to step back into the shower but stopped himself and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his middle. Shivering, he walked over to the mirror and pulled a comb though his tangled, wet mane.

One thing the blue haired scientist treasured were his azure locks. He finished combing and set the brush down in a drawer. He sighed heavily, inhaling the scent of amber from the remaining steam.

Zexion proceeded out his bathroom door, rubbing his hands on his arms. He didn't glance at the bed as he headed over to a drawer and dropped his towel to the ground. Zexion started rummaging for boxers when there was a knock on the door. He ground impatiently and skipped on some plaid boxers as he walked over to the door. Oh joy, it was Marluxia.

"What do you want?" Zexion said in his bored monotone, putting a hand on his boxer clad hip. Marluxia made a face. He didn't like knocking on doors. Portal traveling was much easier and more efficient. But Zexion like his privacy. Last time this happened he accidently knocked over a rare chemical and set the room on fire; best to knock first.

Marluxia surveyed Zexion with eyebrows raised. The organization knew Marluxia wasn't only into girls. Zexion almost blushed, but stopped himself and glared at the man in his doorway.

"May I ask you if you are alone?" He said sharply, his eyes unreadable. Zexion was stunned. This guy really was a pedophile.

"Um, yes, quite alone in here." He said skeptically; eyes probing. Marluxia seemed hesitant to move further into the room. He looked over his shoulder into the room but saw nothing and no one. He was beginning to worry that his little game might land him in deep trouble.

"Well, then. Have fun being alone." He sneered disappearing into his portal. Zexion slammed the door rolling his eyes and blowing his hair out of his face.

Zexion sat on the bed, picking up his robes. The thing is, when his put his hand down, he felt a lump. He gave a start and tore the comforter up and saw a girl. That was Namine wasn't it?

She looked peaceful in sleep. Like a child. Her thin form was curled into a ball and her breathing was deep and shallow. Namine's fingers were splayed next to her mouth and she looked like an angel.

Zexions eyes widened. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be in her room, coloring for Marluxia? Wait…Marluxia! He was after her. Shit. He had a captive of his own now.

Zexion gently shook Namine, careful not to shake her too hard. He whispered her name comfortingly.


	5. waking

**I twisted my ankle in a soccer match, and was out of it for a while, guys. please forgive, I lied about the 2500 words because this cliff hanger was way to good to pass up.**

* * *

Namine heard her name softly, the only thing that was hers and only hers. She latched on to that and slowly came to; looking up into the blue nobodies face. Namine blinked her eyes, dazed. "Oh my goodness!" squeaked the blonde girl, scrambling up, and starting to breathe was to fast. "W-where is-is.." She franticly said, looking around and remembering what had happened; Marluxia may jump out and gurt her. Oh, how she hated pain.

"Shh, shh" Zexion whispered, grabbing Namine's shoulder and looking into her scared, blue eyes. "It's okay, sweetie" he said, trying to calm her.

Namine began to notice that his hair was wet and that he was…was indecent! Namine squealed and shoved her head into the blankets, her butt sticking in the air like a small child over the knee. "Hey, hey!" Zexion said worriedly, trying to gently pull the girl up, she wouldn't budge. She grumbled something.

Namine tilted her head so it was out of the blankets. Zexion leaned down to see her in the eyes. Her face was beat read as she mumbled "Put…p-put some clothes on." Zexion laughed, throwing his head back. She was just like a child, very cute.

But, none the less, He stood up and grabbed a button up sky blue shirt and slipped it over his boxers before pulling on some black slacks. It was shocking, in fact, for Organization 13 people to actually own real clothing. ( I mean, a man's gotta have his Abercrombie. ) "K, I'm decent" He said, amused.

Namine lifted her head slightly and peeked through her fingers, timidly, at him to make sure he wasn't lying. Seemingly relieved, she slumped into the bed.

Zexion's slight flippancy vanished as he got on the bed and crawled over to Namine so he was very close to her pale face. Namine's eyes darted everywhere but at his face. But they stopped to stare at him as he uttered. "So, hun, _tell me_, why is Marluxia after you?"

* * *

**Yeah, super short, but updating maybe two days, I have super mega homework and now it's fastpitch season. Bear with me.**


	6. Obeying

**Oh my God. I forgot about this site, and I forgot my passion to write and about pairings! I'm so sorry it's been a year or 2, but I've matured so much and grown in writing skill and as a person. I cherish each and every review, I was checking my email, and usually review alerts go to the trash bin, but not one reviewing another story of mine, and I was like "oh shit". So, I want to continue writing this story, and make it a real work. I'm sorry for leaving. Review to let me know you're still there? Tell me if there is growth in my writing. Also, if there are any contradictions in the plot sorry, getting back into it. 3 love.**

* * *

"I-I" Namine stuttered. She wanted to pour her heart out to this man, let him feel the way she felt, or how she believed feeling was many emotions shifted uneasily inside of her. Should she tell him, and risk a beating from Marluxia, or keep silent, and get a lesser punishment. But somewhere deep inside of her, she believed she could trust the blue haired man who smiled at her so sweetly, and who didn't hit her or degrade her.

But, just as Namine was about to spew the truth, a pounding sounded at the door again. Looking alarmed Namine hit as a lump in the bedspread. The door flew off his hinges. Zexion, shocked, blinked in surprise. "God dammit!" Marluxia yelled. "You bastard, leader will hear about this. You DO NOT touch what is mine! I knew you had her." He was deranged, and fuming. The air around him shifted and swirled as the pink assassin threw the bedspread off the bed.

Zexion rushed to grab marluxias arm, yelling in indignation and fury, but as he reached, an electric-like shock went up his arm, sending him backwards with a yelp. "I had no idea!" he said, a hint of apology in his voice.

Namine was violently yanked from the bed kicking and screaming and thrown over marluxias shoulder, exposing her white clad bottom to the world. She squealed and begged. And then let out a howl "Zexion, please!" But her cries couldn't matter to Zexion. He couldn't help but feel something in his non-heart for this child, pity, fear for her. But he dismissed it quickly with the simply reason, that he had no heart. He couldn't explain to himself why he acted so kindly to her, he just couldn't. He shouldn't, but he did, and he had a feeling if he met this girl again, he would do the same.

Zexion hissed at Marluxia as he backed into a black hole. "She did nothing wrong" but the hole closed, and the pink assassin had gone, and took the strange girl and her secrets with him. But the feeling of sadness lingered with him

"Silence girl!" Marluxia hissed into Namines ear. "Or I will cut that pretty tongue out of your pretty mouth." The threat quieted her, even stopped her flailing. She was motionless except for her trembling body racked with sobs. This would be the end of her, she knew it.

Marluxia entered Namines room through his passage and threw his down on the thin white bed angrily. "But all I did was hide, like you told me to!" she pleaded covering her head for the blow she was sure to come. But no such blow came.

Namine peeked through her shaking arms to see Marluxia sit on the bed next to her. Very perplexed and still afraid Namine squeezed her eyes shut, and was very surprised to feel gentle stroking instead of blows. "I'm sorry my sweet." he whispered, almost not audible. "I'm just...very protective of what is mine. And you my little bird-" he cupped the side of her buried face and forced her head up. "-Are mine. Don't you ever forget that." purring, he let namine fall limp the the bed, shaking. He stood slowly, and turned, leaning over to place a gentle kiss of the girls hair. "and what is mine, must obey." and with that, the violent, scary, yet gentle Marluxia left the room, through and actual door for once, leaving Namine wishing she'd just been this feeling was worse than pain, it was fear.


	7. Mirror, mirror on the wall

The next few hours passed slowly, and fearfully. It was minutes before Namine built the courage to move, but little by little, she sat up. Namine began to think, and hurt. This kind of hurt was inside, and it hurt worse then the outside hurting.

She felt pangs of betrayal, and confusion. For a moment in Zexions room, she felt safe, and not afraid anymore. Namine shook her head, angry tears coming up again. She was hungry, and weak, and she couldn't afford to be weak anymore.

Namines frail arms seemed frailer, and thinner as she stood uneasily and walked over to the white mirror that wasn't there before, it intrigued her. As she looked into her reflection, she gasped and looked closer.

Under her eyes were dark circles, and her eyes were swollen and red. She was pale that it rivaled the bare white of the walls that trapped her in this place. Oh, how she hated the color she wondered who had given her this glass reflecter, and why had they? Axel?

Hungry and disheveled, Namine headed back into her bed and retreated under the covers, hoping sleep would give her the gift of a dream.

* * *

Marluxia paced across his study. He was mad, angry, aroused, and ready to burst. He couldn't understand why he felt this odd possessiveness over the little witch, or how he wanted to break her, or how he wanted to put her back together again and hold her. One minute he wanted to shower her with gifts, the next he wanted to make her bleed. "but of course.." Marluxia whispered to himself. He stopped pacing and looked around.

* * *

Namine woke, happier then she'd been for a long while. She had dreamed. She rarely dreamed, but this time she had. It was wonderful. She had dreamed of Sora, who she knew was so close yet so far. She dreamed of him. She knew Sora was with Goofy and Donald heading to the tower, and maybe, just maybe if she gave him all his memories back, she could leave here. But where was here?

Nobody ever told her what was happening. All her job was to do was to replace Sora's memories, nothing more. Her job was never to care, just replace. And replace she did."If this is what love feels like" Namine whispered as she began to draw another fake memory of Riku and her and Sora, hands shaking and smearing the picture. She crumpled it up and was about to hold it to her mouth before she realized that it wasn't food.

Zexion was suspicious. What was Marluxias problem? And why had he gotten so angry about that small girl. "he must be up to something..." he whispered. This girl, he somehow felt a pull to her. Maybe that's why he had slipped her books and helped her with words, or how he soothed her crying, or protected her. Marluxia must be hiding something, but what? "Namine" he said, stroking his chin. Oh how he loved mysteries.

"Sora's here?" Namine squealed, suddenly happier. She gave Marluxia her drawings as he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, my sweet, it's your job to erase Kiari and replace his awful memories. You have the power to do that, yes you do." he cooed. Namine cringed back, her excitement faltering, why was Marluxia being so nice? "Do you like your gift, doll?" he strode over to the tiny mirror on the wall and stared at his own reflection, fixing a strand of pink hair behind his ear. "I got it just for you" His eyes focused on her through the mirror sitting on the bed, unsure of how to answer.

"Thank you." Namine whispered, looking down. In less that a second Marluxia was over to her and gripping her chin forcing it upwards/

"I gifted you child! You will address me as SIR Marluxia when I speak to you." he hissed, pushing her face to the left. Namine tried to give a brave face.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She said, though the fear never fully left her voice.

"Good." Marluxia purred turning away. " Before I forget." Marluxia said, turning back around.

"Here" he dug in his robe to find a bread roll and an apple. "guess you need water too" he said more to himself, than to Namine and dug deeper, throwing a glass cup at Namine, who just barley caught it. She could only imagine the reprimand she would get if she had dropped it. Marluxia proceeded to tap the glass once, making it glow. "for every memory you replace for Sora, it will fill once. Your life depends on you obeying, and I promise Sora will be unharmed, kittycat" He lied perfectly.

Then Marluxia turned and vanished, laughing his head off. Namine set to work after eating her meager meal, hunger not quite vanquished. She wondered it he was really telling the truth, and that she really was saving Sora, or was she killing him? The thought made her shiver, and she discarded it quickly, but she couldn't help but wonder.


End file.
